


Always by His Side

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after 1 x 15 ‘Home’, Jeremy comforts Bass. </p><p> <i>Jeremy has always stayed with Bass. He might not be able to do much else, but he can do that. He can stay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always by His Side

Jeremy is pissed off. With everyone. With himself. Mostly with himself. The General got shot. How the hell did this happen? He should have protected him better. It is his job and he failed.

He is also scared. Bass said he was okay but what if… What if the wound gets infected? What if Bass… if Bass… Jeremy can’t even think about it. It is not that bad a wound. Bass will be all right. Jeremy doesn’t believe his own lie. Bass hasn’t been all right for a long time.

Jeremy can’t exactly show his fear, can he? So he stomps around to cover up his nervousness and barks orders. He hasn’t slept for almost twenty-four hours. He couldn’t sleep now anyway. He stays as close as he can to Bass, crosses his arms, frowns, and glares at anyone who dares as much as glance his way. Only when the doctor is done and Bass passes out from pain and drugs, Jeremy goes to his house to catch forty. It is almost dawn by then.

He wakes up a couple of hours later, not really able to sleep. He goes about his duties for a while. By noon, he gives up and goes check up on Bass. Actually, he will just go by Bass’ quarters as if on the way to somewhere else. There is nothing unusual about that.

The doctor said the meds should last until late afternoon, but Jeremy hears faint noises on the other side of the door, so he lets himself in.

Bass is facing away from him, lying on his good side. He is shaking and Jeremy can hear him sobbing. _Is it that bad?_

Jeremy hurries over, half-kneeling on the bed to lean over Bass.

“General? Are you…? I’ll get the doctor.” Before he can make a move to leave, Bass grabs Jeremy’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“No.” It is more a moan than a word. He has no other choice but to scoot awkwardly on the bed behind Bass. It has been… too long, since before Miles left… It doesn’t matter now, because propped this close, Jeremy now sees that Bass’ face is streaked with tears.

“She… She told me that… we… We had a son. We have a son,” Bass grits between trying to stifle the sobs. “I… I don’t… I don’t know where he is. I don’t even know… his name.” Bass is crying silently now. Jeremy’s heart breaks for him.

Bass doesn’t say it, but Jeremy can hear it anyway, the _please_ , the _help me_ in Bass’ cracked voice. _I can’t_ , he thinks. _I wish I could, but I can’t._ But he can gather Bass more tightly in his arms and stay.He might not be able to do much else, but he can do that. He can stay.

Jeremy has always stayed with Bass. Even though he knows he has always been second in Bass’ heart, second to Miles, second to this chick now… It doesn’t matter, it never has. Because it might have been Miles that stopped in the first place all those years ago to save his life, but it was Bass who was tending to his wounds for weeks, it was Bass who refused to leave him on his own when he got better. Miles might have taught him the mechanics of fighting, but Bass made it – Jeremy searches for the right words – Bass made him feel being cared about, he guesses. That’s why he stayed by Bass, even when that stubborn bastard Miles left. Well, they were both stubborn bastards.

Jeremy wasn’t blind to how screwed up they had become, Miles and Bass. He knew they were both hurting. He _knows_ they _are_ both hurting. Miles could do with shoving everything down, blaming everyone else but himself and leaving like a goddamn – coward was not a world that should be associated with Miles Matheson, but Jeremy uses it anyway. A coward, yes, for leaving instead of dealing with the situation.

Jeremy stayed with Bass, because Bass needed him more. Bass has always needed him more. So Jeremy stayed and watched the man he loved descend into darkness.

Jeremy tried to help. He did. He found Miles, didn’t he? ( _Fine, it was basically a lucky coincidence, but still._ ) A lot of good that has done.

Perhaps he can help Bass find his son. It is all but impossible, but he can try.

“I… um, do you need anything… I can call the doc for more meds… or get you something to eat or…” Jeremy asks after a few minutes.

“No…” Bass tightens his grip on Jeremy’s wrist, clings to him as to a lifeline. “No… Just… stay. Don’t leave me.”

A whole new wave of sympathy and sadness washes over Jeremy. In his head, he curses everyone who has done this to Bass.

“Okay. I won’t go anywhere,” he replies quietly.

If nothing else, Jeremy can do that. He can stay with Bass. To the end.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Have I overdone it? Is Jeremy a darling or could he do more? 
> 
> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
